Saved from the darkness
by xxcRis04xx
Summary: ONESHOT revised Fuji is feeling a great loneliness and emptiness inside him. His jolly face was gone and an incident happened. could tezuka bring his life back... PLEASE R


Title: Saved from Darkness [revised] - ONESHOT-  
Rating: T  
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Angst  
Pairing: TezuFuji  
Summary: Fuji's melancholy in the rain.... then Tezuka came.  
Disclaimer: The POT characters are not mine. But this story/plot was 100% mine.

* * *

It was a dark night and heavy rain was pouring down at Tokyo. The side walks were empty and no cars are passing by. It was a cold night and a spot where the street light was blinking, there was a guy; standing and looking at the grey sky as the rain falls down his face. He just simply stared as he felt the emptiness inside him. He searched into the deepest sympathy but there was nothing… only emptiness. He could feel the cold wind passing through his skin and suddenly he felt cold. He walked and walked through the side walk and he stopped at the front gate of a small resident house. He didn't know why he stopped; all he knew was that he knows who owns the house he's looking at. He just stood in front of it, waiting for nothing.

Its like darkness is sucking him into it, but he saw a flash of light and he realized that it came from the door of the house. Someone was approaching him; he stared at the door very inattentively and saw a guy with a worried face. It was Tezuka, and then he opened the gate and held Fuji as he looked at him.

"What are you doing here? You're drenched!" Tezuka snapped

Fuji just stared at him as a reply.

Tezuka felt something wrong. "Get inside and dry yourself!"

Tezuka leads Fuji inside the house up to his room. Fuji sat on Tezuka's bed absent minded. Tezuka came back with the towel on his hands and helped the Tensai dry his hair.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka finally asked.

Fuji still didn't answer, looking blankly to the wooden floor.

"Fuji…" Tezuka said as he held Fuji's hand.

"Hn!" He gasped. "You're hands are like ice! Let's take off your clothes."

Tezuka went to his drawers and took some clothes and started to undress fuji. Fuji's not moving. He's sadistic smile had blown away. Tezuka wrapped him with a large towel then he prepared a hot bath for Fuji and took him to bathroom.

"Make yourself warm. I'll be right back" Tezuka said and then he left him in the bathroom.

Alone in the bathroom; Little by little, Fuji felt the warmth of the water. He scooped it and then he took look at it as it flows down his palms. He felt the warmth but still there was emptiness. His dim sapphires were reflecting on the water, pulling him down below.

"Fuji." Tezuka called as he enters his room to the bathroom. "I'll already prepare a hot so-FUJI!" He exclaimed when he saw Fuji submerged in the tub, unconscious. Tezuka immediately scooped the naked boy out of the tub and brought him to bed.

"Fuji!... Syusuke!" Tezuka shouted as he tried to wake him up, Shaking the tensai and cupping his pale face.

He stormed to the kitchen and get some boiled water and put it on a small basin then went back to the room. He wiped Fuji's colorless face and arms. Tezuka stopped and caress Fuji. He held Fuji's hand in both hands and slightly kiss it, squeezing it as well.

_syusuke…please wake up… __Tezuka _thought at the same time he prayed. He prays as he held those icy slender hands.

On the other side, Fuji open his eyes but he saw nothing only darkness and cold atmosphere. He sat and felt like the darkness are sucking him little by little. Suddenly he felt loneliness and have a hallucination. He saw the image of all of his love ones. The imaged comes faster and faster then it stopped. He stared at the last image…. And a tear came out his blue eyes. It was _Tezuka's _image w/ the others. He suddenly felt warm and a burst of light just appeared.

"Don't leave me Syusuke…I love you…" Tezuka whispered softly then he bent to seal the sleeping beauty a tender kiss.

Fuji suddenly opened his eyes and got surprised. He saw Tezuka kissing him. He felt the softness of _Tezuka's _lips. He can hear his heart beating fast. He felt great happiness and his emptiness was filled by the love of _Tezuka_. He was saved from the darkness. Fuji responded on _Tezuka's _kiss. Tezuka felt that Fuji responds and immediately remove his lips on Fuji and hold his face.

"Syusuke… are you alright…?" Tezuka asked with a worried face.

"Mitsu…"Fuji whispered, releasing those bright sapphires that looked like it came back to life. It was his first time to see Tezuka so worried and on the verge of crying. As well, it's the first time he heard Tezuka called him by his name. He gently lift both his hands and cupped the bespectacled in front of him.

"Thank you…" Fuji added with a smile.

Tezuka's brows contorted in confusion. "For what?"

"For giving my life back…" He replied, almost whispered.

Tezuka couldn't help but to smile and held the soft hands in his face.

"It doesn't matter now…"

Fuji gasped on what Tezuka said but he was more surprised on what Tezuka added.

"What's matter is that you will not leave me again, will you?" Tezuka added with a smile.

"Never…" Fuji answered with glowing eyes and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and kissed him passionately.

Tezuka was surprised for a while then he wrapped his arms around his waist inside Fuji's bathrobe touching his bare skin that make Fuji gasped. It was cold that night because of the heavy rain but it seemed to be warm for both of them.

"I love you…so much."

**_~END ~_**

_**

* * *

**_Please Read&Review! it will help me :3__


End file.
